I must be Dreaming
by Alice Zark
Summary: Ianto and Jack have been together from the start. What happens when certain events lead to Ianto disappearing. Just how strong is the love between Jack and Ianto. And will it last?
1. Chapter 1 Money Well Spent

**A/N- **_Hay guys! This is my first fanfic on here. I made this when I first started watching Torchwood and fell in love with Jack and Ianto! I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I had writing it! A special thanks to my wounderful Beta, EternalTearsOfBlood for helping me with this story! I love you!_

**Disclamer- **_I do not owen these Two lovly hot guys or thier friends...(Very sad) and if i did it would just be about Jack and Ianto and Gwen would have died long ago! Owen and Tosh would be alive and Ianto and Jack would live happily ever after!_

**Warning- **_Serious Gwen bashing. Rated M. _

**Chapter one**

Jack had just gotten back to the hub from a long night. He walked in to find Gwen, Tosh, and Owen working away.

"Long night Jack?" Owen asked typing on his computer.

"Yea. Stupid rift. Where's Ianto?" Jack asked walking up the staircase to his office.

"He's in your bunker talking a shower." Tosh said taking a sip of coffee.

"Why is he showering in there?" Jack yelled from his office.

"They shut off his water." Tosh yelled back. "Wants some Coffee Jack? Ianto just made it!"

Jack sighed as he heard the news about Ianto. His lover was always saying he had everything under control when Jack offered to help him out, but things always went wrong for him. Jack sighed again and yelled a no to Tosh and walked down to his bunker. He walked in and heard the shower running and low music on. Jack looks around at the heap of toilet trees that was on the floor near the sink. A slow song by the Eagles came on and Ianto started to sing quietly. Jack smiled wide as his lover sang a song by a band no one would guess he listened to. Jack quietly slipped off his shirt and pulled down his trousers, leaving him naked in the small bathroom. He slipped quietly into the back of the shower without letting Ianto know. He slowly puts one leg in the small opening and then the other. He stands as far away as possible from Ianto, and watches as he washes the soap from his eyes. His eyes were shut, and his lips moved softly with the lyrics of the song. Jack had shivers sent down his spine as he looked at the love of his life before him. He stepped forward as Ianto turned around and opened his eyes.

"Jack!" Ianto said surprised by his lovers appearance.

Jack snaked his hands around his waist pulling him closer to him. "Shh, love. It's okay. It's only me." Jack said moving closer and closer to him.

"Jack . . . I didn't want you to know!" Ianto replied resting his hands on his arms.

"Why Yan? I could have helped you!" Jack said franticly bringing his hands up to cup his face.

"I don't want your money, I . . . didn't want to burden you with my debt." Ianto said sadness in his voice as he hung his head on Jack's shoulder.

Jack heard the sadness in his voice and knew it hurt him to let him know that he was not the strong person he wanted to show Jack he could be. He rubbed his hands up and down his back trying to calm him down as he started to hear sobs. "Ianto. Baby please don't cry. It's okay."

"No it's not Jack. I want to show you I can be something. I just don't want to be the tea boy that you shag! I." Ianto was interrupted by Jack.

"Don't you ever, ever, call yourself that again. You are so much more then that! I don't care if you can't pay your bills, or you have way to many coffee containers at home that you obsess over . . . Ianto I love you. I would do anything for you." Jack said bringing his forehead to Iantos.

Ianto smiled a small smile at Jack and looked up into Jacks eyes. "I love you too Jack."

"And if you ever call yourself a tea boy that I just shag for the hell of it, I will hurt you." Jack said giving Ianto a devilish grin.

Ianto smiled a full smile and lifted his eyebrows. "Really? How so?"

Jack smiled and laughed his one of a kind laugh that made Ianto get chills down his spine. "Lets not go there. We have a day of work ahead of us."

"I don't want to! I want to stay here with you!" Ianto said bringing his arms around Jacks neck.

"I know Yan. But just think. You'll have me at the end of the day, all to yourself!" Jack said stroking his cheek with his thumb.

"I like the sound of that." Ianto said leaning in to Jack.

Jack smiled and leaned in the rest of the way and kissed him. Ianto smiled into the kiss as Jacks hands snaked all over his body. Ianto pulled Jack under the hot water with him as he felt Jack get chills from the cold. Ianto tried to pull back from the kiss but Jack put his hand behind his head to keep him from pulling away. Ianto snickered as Jack ran his tongue over the bottom of his lip begging him for entrance. When Ianto denied Jack entrance Jack pushed him up agents the side of the wall and grinded his hips into his. Ianto moaned and let Jack in. Ianto wrapped his arms around Jacks neck and brought him closer to him. Jack grinded his hips into Ianto again making sure to hit his most sensitive spots making Ianto moan louder and dig his fingers into Jack's back. Jack broke the kiss and traveled down to Ianto's neck. Ianto moaned as Jack hit his soft spot. Ianto felt Jack start to get hard and tried to push him away.

"Jack . . . stop! Remember what you told me. We have a long work day ahead of us." Ianto said trying to hold back the moan Jack was causing.

"Fuck what I said. I need you." Jack said looking up at Ianto.

"I know Jack. I need you as much as you need me, but we have things to do." Ianto said trying to cool him off.

Jack calmed down and nodded his head in agreement. "You're right. We should get ready. I need to shower . . . I mean some more." Jack said catching himself on what he just said. "And you my beautiful lover need to get dressed. I expect a cup of your magnificent coffee on my desk and you waiting for me." Jack said kissing Ianto one last time before he grabbed the shampoo that was on the ledge in the shower.

Ianto smiled at Jack and nodded. "I will see you in ten minutes. And I'll make you a special cup of coffee just for you." He said kissing Jack on the cheek then shoulder and gets out of the shower.

"Special coffee . . . I like that!" Jack said applying the shampoo to his hair.

Ianto smiled and dried himself off. He walked out of the bathroom and into the cold bunker. In the bunker contained the small queen sized bed that he and Jack shared, a small Telly in the corner, a couch, and a small kitchen set. Ianto walked into what was supposed to be a bedroom and set his things down. He pulled out one of Jacks favorite suits. It was a gray jacket, Blue shirt, gray trousers, and a dark blue tie. He put on the suit and opened up another bag. In the bag Ianto pulled out his father's stopwatch that was left to him before he passed. He put it in his pocket and sighed. He had no family. His parents had died long ago and his only brother had died in a car crash with his niece. The only thing that made life worth living again was Jack. He smiled at the thought of Jack, and climbed the little latter that lead to Jack's office and walked away, on to make the love of his life coffee.

Jack took his seat in the conference room at the head of the table, dressed in the same clothes as usual (blue shirt, black pants with suspenders). Tosh, Owen and Gwen were all seated around him.

"Okay fellow Torchwoodies! What's on today's agenda?" Jack asked clapping his hands together.

"Well . . . There was a strange rift occurrence this morning after you got back. I figured since you were chasing something that came out of the rift, maybe you would understand this." Tosh told Jack as she handed him a file of papers.

"What is it?" Jack asked taking the papers from her and flipping through them.

"Well it seemed to be that last night the rift opened up at approximately 3:45 AM, but closed at 3:47 AM. I figured it was a regular thing . . . a short amount of time, nothing big could get through, just a couple of weevils maybe, but that's it. Then this morning at 8: 12 AM, the rift opened again, this time something happened." Tosh explained to Jack who was listening closely.

"When it closed it said it closed at 12: 12 PM." She told Jack sounding confused.

"What do you mean 12:12? It's only . . . it's only . . ." Jack said looking around for the time.

"8: 40am. Sir." Ianto said walking in the room with Jack's coffee.

"Thank you Yan." Jack said smiling at his young assistant.

"You're welcome sir." Ianto said again sitting next to the open chair next to Jack that no one dared touch.

Jack took a sip of the coffee and stared wide eyed at Ianto. Ianto saw Jack's face and got scared.

"Is it not good Jack?" Ianto asked under his breath while Owen talked to Gwen and Tosh looked over her notes.

"No . . . it's not good." Jack said matter-of-factually. Ianto looked down as a feeling of disappointment took over him.

"It's fucking delicious Ianto!" Jack said lifting Ianto's chin up. "Thank you." Jack said smiling.

Ianto's disappointed feeling vanished as a feeling of satisfaction took over him. "you're welcome Jack." He said leaning in and kissing him lightly.

Tosh looked up from her notes and turned to Jack. "Jack!"

"Yes Tosh?" Jack said smiling holding Ianto's hand.

"You're going to want to see this."

**A/N- **_I hoped that you like the first chapter. Chapters will be up every week on Fridays! Please Read and Review! Thank you! _


	2. Chapter 2 Just the Begining

**A/N- **_Hay guys so this is the second chapter of I must be dreaming. I found an error in the first chapter. I said that Ianto had lost all of his family, well I changed that and made him have a niece and nephew like he does in Torchwood, and he had a sister that died not a brother. Sorry._

**Disclaimer- **_I do not own these Two lovely hot guys or their friends...(Very sad) and if i did it would just be about Jack and Ianto and Gwen would have died long ago! Owen and Tosh would be alive and Ianto and Jack would live happily ever after! The title of this story belongs to the Maine, and is not my title._

**Chapter 2**

Jack walked up to Tosh and looked at the papers in front of her. "What is it Tosh?"

"It seems that something has come out of the rift." Tosh said, checking the papers twice.

"Where is it located?" Jack asked, sitting down at the head of the table next to Owen and Ianto, taking a sip of coffee.

"I would have to look it up on the computer." Tosh said, putting away her papers.

"Okay. Anything else we should know?" Jack asked, standing back up and walking over to Ianto, placing his hands on his shoulders.

Ianto looked up at Jack and smiled. "I don't think there's anything else, Jack."

"Okay then. I'm going out. If you need me just call." Jack said, pulling Ianto up from his chair.

"Okay Jack, You two have fun." Gwen squawked, giving a small smile and glaring at Ianto.

"We will." Jack said, grabbing Ianto's hand and pulling him out of the room.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Ianto and Jack pulled up to a small apartment building with small children playing out front. The black SUV parked, and the two lovers got out. Ianto approached one of the small children, and turned them around.

"Uncle Ianto!" The small child cried out.

"Hey, kiddo! Where's Lisa?" Ianto asked as he set the child down to play again.

"She's in the house with Anna, making lunch." Said the boy.

"Okay. I'm going to go see Anna, when your Uncle Jack comes up tell him I'm in the house." Ianto said, walking away from the boy, into the house.

The boy went back to playing, when Jack walked up behind him.

"Hey, Max!" Jack said, patting him on the back. "How are you?"

"I'm okay." Max said looking down at the toy in his hand.

"That's good. Where's your Uncle Ianto?" Jack said, standing back up.

"In the house with Lisa and Anna." Max said, pointing towards the house.

Jack pulled five pounds out of his pocket and handed it to the boy. "Thanks bud!" he said walking into the house.

"Sure, Uncle Jack." Max called out.

Jack opened the front door and walked in. The smell of freshly made chips invaded his nose. He walked towards the smell, and ended up in the medium sized kitchen. Ianto was standing behind Anna, who was showing him some piece of art work she drew. Lisa was slaving away over the stove, frying chips and making sandwiches. Jack brought his eyes back to Ianto who sat next to Anna.

"Sit, Jack, eat something first." Ianto suggested pointing to the chair across from him. Jack pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Look at what I drew!" Anna said, holding up the picture to Jack.

Jack observed the picture and a smile crossed his face. He looked up to see Ianto smiling at him. "It's very pretty honey!" He said, taking the picture from Anna.

"It's you and Uncle Ianto. You're the one in the dress!" Ianto spit out the coffee that was in his mouth to prevent him from choking. He started to laugh as he looked at Jack.

"Why am I the one in the dress?" Jack asked, shocked, glaring at Ianto.

"Because you're the one with the long coat on all the time." Anna said shoving a chip in her mouth.

Jack smiled and looked up at Ianto, who had a smirk on his face. "But your Uncle Ianto loves the coat!"

Ianto chuckled and mouthed the word 'sorry' to Jack. Jack just nodded his head and mouthed back 'sure' lifting up his thumb. Ianto blushed and looked down. Jack stood up and walked towards Ianto and whispered in his ear, "I still love you!"

"I love you too!" Ianto cooed leaning up and pecking Jack's lips.

"Mr. Jones, would you like me to put on some tea?" Lisa asked, taking a kettle from the stove.

"Lisa, the water got shut off. You can't . . ." Ianto was interrupted by Jack.

"I turned it back on for you!" Jack said, smiling.

"How?" Ianto said, sounding surprised.

"I paid your bill." Jack whispered in his ear, biting down softly on his ear lobe.

"Jack," Ianto whispered back, looking at Jack.

Jack didn't say a word. He only took his hand and led him to the stairs, and up to his bedroom. Jack lightly pushed Ianto onto the bed and locked the door.

"Jack, how can I make this up to you?" Ianto asked picking himself up onto his elbows.

"By using your super sexy Welsh accent to moan my name in my ear." Jack cooed seductively into Ianto's ear.

Ianto got shivers down his spine as Jack started to slowly un-button Ianto's shirt.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Gwen sat awkwardly at her desk staring off into space. Her mind wandered to Jack. She wondered what he was doing, and if he was thinking about her. She was pulled from her thoughts when Owen taped her on the shoulder.

"Gwen, you okay?" Owen asked standing behind her.

Gwen looked up and gave him a small smile. "Yea. I'm fine."

"Okay. Tosh is at her desk, and I'll be in the Hot House. Call us if you need us." Owen said half-hearted walking away.

Gwen nodded slightly and looked back to her computer. Pictures of her and the team flashed before her. A picture of her and Jack on her wedding day. They looked so happy. Her heart broke as she thought about that pathetic tea-boy, who took her Jack away from her. She had liked Ianto when she had first arrived at Torchwood, his coffee kept the team up at the most crucial times, and his company was good. But once Jack became infatuated with that pathetic tea-boy, that's when things changed. She started dreading seeing his face, tasting his coffee, everything they were in the confronts room, and Jack would yell at her for talking Ianto's seat. Gwen was pulled from her thoughts again as Tosh called her name.

"Gwen! Owen!" Tosh yelled from her work station.

"What is it, Tosh?" Owen yelled from the Hot House.

"I found it! I found where the rift opened. It opened somewhere in the far edge of the country side. It's just sitting in one spot!" Tosh screamed. "Owen, call Jack!"

Owen sighed and picked up his mobile phone and dialed Jack's number. Jack picked up the phone and ground. "What Owen?"

"We found the place where the rift opened up."

"Well . . . where did it open?" Jack grunted.

"Tosh located it at . . ." Owen abruptly stopped when he was cut off by a loud moan over the speakers of the phone.

"God, Jack, harder!" Ianto moaned in the background.

Owen cleared his throat. "Uh . . . Jack?"

"Sorry about that. Ianto, shh!" Jack demanded, somewhat forgetting that he was on the phone.

"No! God-damn-it! Jack, get off the fucking phone and go harder!" Ianto screamed at Jack.

Jack chuckled and kissed Ianto lightly. "Calm down, love. I'll be there soon, Owen." Jack said, hanging up with Owen. "God, Ianto, chill!" He muttered kissing him softly.

"No, I won't! You promised me that you would finish what we started this morning, and then you get on that stupid bloody phone!" Ianto protested, pulling Jack closer to him. "Now finish or leave!"

Jack smiled and kissed Ianto. He traveled to his jaw line all the way down to his neck and ear. "Yes sir!" He whispered, softly biting his ear lobe, gently tugging it.

A small moan escaped Ianto's lips, as his hands found their way to Jack's chest, rubbing in tiny circles. Jack moved his hand back to Ianto's throbbing cock, and lightly gripped him and squeezed. Ianto took in a sharp breath and closed his eyes. Jack smiled at his lover's reaction and decided to make him beg for it. He lifted his hand off of Ianto and brought it up to his hair. Ianto couldn't take it anymore. He needed the release. He put his hand down between them, when Jack caught him.

"What do you think you're doing?" Jack asked Ianto, pinning his hand above his head.

"Doing what I desperately need, that you are denying me of!" Ianto spat out somewhat coldly.

Jack looked into his eyes and raised an eyebrow at him. "You _need _it?"

"Yes, I _need _it!" Ianto repeated the phrase again.

Jack let go of Ianto's arms above his head and grabbed his hips, and ground his hips into his. Ianto moaned loudly and threw his head back.

"Better?" Jack whispered in his ear huskily.

"Jack . . ." Ianto breathed.

Jack ground his hips into Ianto's again, making sure to hit his most sensitive areas. A small moan came from his lips and Jack smiled in satisfaction. He reached his hand down and stroked Ianto softly. Ianto pulled Jack in to kiss him roughly. Jack pulled his lips from Ianto's and traveled down to his chest, then lower. Jack reached Ianto's throbbing cock and breathed lightly on it. Jack smiled as Ianto shakes under Jacks breathe. Jack lowered his head and took the tip into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. Ianto griped the sheets next to him, dying from the feeling building slowly in his groin. Jack brought more of Ianto into his mouth and sucked, licking the bottom of him. Ianto's breath started to pick up and his hands found Jack's hair. Jack swallowed all of him, sucking harder than ever, making Ianto go into a complete breakdown. Ianto screeched out as the feeling built as Jack continued. He bucked his hips, pushing himself farther into Jack's mouth.

"Jack . . . Oh god yes!" he moaned loudly, pushing his head down lower. "Don't stop, I'm almost there."

Jack said nothing and continued working on Ianto. He smiled when Ianto screamed his name loudly, cumming into Jack's mouth. Jack smiled as he went to his lips and kissed softly, leaving the sweet salty taste of his lover on Ianto's lips.

"Better?" Jack asked, stroking the side of Ianto's face.

"Yes, Jack." Ianto attempted to say, catching his breath.

Jack smiled the smile that made Ianto go weak at the knees. He reached up and cupped Jack's face. "I love you, Jack."

"I love you too!" Jack replied, leaning in to get another kiss from his sexy Welsh lover.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTW

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen packed up what they needed at the hub, and were waiting outside for Jack and Ianto. Gwen was leaning agents the railing of a small coffee shop, Tosh was sitting down at a table next to Owen holding hands. The black SUV pulled up to the little coffee shop and parked. Jack rolled down his window and waved to his team.

"Howdy Torchwoodies! Ready to go?"

"We were waiting here for twenty minutes! Where were you?" Gwen shouted, at Jack as she approached the car and opened the back door.

"I got . . . sidetracked!" Jack said, smiling, and winked in their direction.

"Sure you did Jack! And I was born yesterday!" Owen joked, with jack loading up the car.

Jack laughed. "What do you think I was doing Owen?"

"If it involves you and someone else with your clothes off, touching each other . . . I don't want to know!" Owen stated, as he slammed the trunk shut.

Ianto chuckled, and got out of the SUV and walked over to Jack's window. "Where did you say this was again?"

"At the far end of the country side. It has been sitting there for hours." Tosh said, filling Ianto and the rest in.

"Glade I'm not going then! I really don't want to relive the last time we were there." Ianto complained, as he watched everyone get into the car.

"Only I would go with you this time!" Jack said, sucking up to his lover.

"Sure you would Jack! I quite like when I get in to danger and you come in and rescue me. I feel like a damsel in distress waiting for her prince charming . . ." Ianto dreamed, staring off into space. He looked back down into the car and saw everyone stare at him. "What?" He said, smiling.

"Nothing love . . . you just make us speechless." Jack said, smiling, trying to make his lover feel better. "We got to go. We won't be back to late. Keep your intercom on at all times, stay near the computer and out of the Archives, and my office and room, and most of all don't get into trouble."

Ianto glared at him. "That was one time! I hit the wrong button and I let Janet out of the cage, I managed to get her back in!" He debated, trying to keep up his pride.

"Yea after you sprayed yourself in the face, and almost managed to get yourself killed in the process! Just sit down near a computer and don't touch anything. Please for me!" Jack begged.

"Yes Jack I won't do anything but sit at a desk and make coffee. Happy?"

"Yes! And I expect a cup of your world's best coffee on my desk when I get back!"

"Yes sir!" Ianto said, saluting. "Anything else you would like to say sir?"

"Yes, I love you Ianto!" Jack said, smiling and pulled Ianto to him by his tie.

"I love you too Jack!" Ianto whispered, and kissed Jack softly.

"Okay you two! Will you please stop having eye sex so we can get on with our work?" Owen yelled, from the passenger side.

Ianto and Jack laughed. "Go. I'll be here when you get back. I won't get into any trouble." He said, kissing Jack one more time then moving back.

"I love you Ianto!" Jack screamed, out the window as the black SUV drove away.

"I love you too Jack, I love you too!"

**A/N- **_Hoped you like the second chapter. Please read and review. One more thing in the story Ianto has a babysitter for the kids whose name is Lisa. That Lisa is not the same girl from Torchwood's episode Cyberwoman. It is just a coincidence that they have the same name. And please vote on my poll so I can start writing another story for you guys! _


	3. Chapter 3 A new look

A/N- Next week I will try to post a one shot I am writing but I will not be posting this for a while because I have very important tests I have to take for school, so that will be taking up most of my time. I will start posting this again the first of February. Thank you to all who love and follow this story please R&R.

Warning- Gwen bashing and I have changed the Characters actions a little from what they are like in Torchwood!

Hope you enjoy! I do not own anything!

**Chapter three**

Ianto walked into the hub and into Jack's office. He looked at the clock that hung on the wall. Fore-forty-four the ticking clock read. Ianto sighed, as he prepared for a long night. Ianto was startled when Tosh's computer chimed. He walked over to the sounding computer and typed on the keyboard, and pulled up the source of the noise. Ianto clicked the button on his ear piece and called Jack.

"Jack, we have a problem."

"What is it?"

"The rift is acting up again. Same spot as last time." Ianto said, typing on the keyboard.

"Anything we should know?"

"Uh . . . not right now. I'll keep a watch on it." Ianto stated, sitting down in the chair.

"Okay. Have you eaten since this morning?" Jack asked, changing the subject.

"No. I'll make tea later when you get to the rift sitting." Ianto stated, pulling up the rift alert on his computer.

"No! You're eating something, You're too thin, Ianto. I'm scared; I'm going to snap you when we . . ."Jack was saying, before Owen interrupted.

"Again, keep your personal life, personal!" Owen screamed, over the com system.

Ianto chuckled, then turned off the ear piece and walked to his desk. He flipped open the computer screen and his background filled the black space. He smiled brightly as the picture of him and Jack brightened the dark hub. He leaned back in his chair, thinking of that day where the picture took place.

_It had been a weevil hunt gone wrong. Jack was on the ground wrestling with the weevil and Ianto was trying to re-load his gun. Jack had screamed for him to hurry up and shot the damn thing already. Ianto couldn't get the gun cocked, to shoot. He had decided to wrestle it off of Jack. He had lost his balance and fell to the ground with the weevil falling on him now._

_ "Jack! Help!" Ianto screamed. Trying to get Jack's attention._

_ "hand on Yan!" Jack shouted, trying to find his gun._

_ "Jack!" Ianto screamed, begging for Jack's help, small tears falling._

_ "Wait Ianto!" Jack found his gun and cocked it. "Stay still Yan."_

_ Ianto stopped fighting. The Weevil took advantage of this and bit Ianto on the shoulder. Ianto screamed and the flow of tears increased. A shot rang out as the weevil went limp on top of Ianto. Jack rushed over to Ianto and pushed the weevil off of him. Jack inspects the damage. Ianto laid there, tears still flowing down his face. Jack looked at the bit on his shoulder and sighed; the wound was deep._

_ "Jack . . ." Ianto barley said through his tears. "Am I going to die?"_

_ Jack was brought to tears at the sight of his lover lay before him, suffering. "No Yan, you're not going to die. You'll be fine; we just have to get you back to the hub._

_ "Jack, it hurts!" Ianto cried, tears starting to stop._

_ Jack cupped his face and whipped the tears from his face. "Shh . . . it's okay. You're going to be fine."_

_ "Why are you doing this, Jack? You shouldn't care about me. I'm just the part time shag tea-boy." Ianto pointed out to Jack._

_ Jack's heart broke as the words came out of his moth. He closed his eyes in sadness, and hurt. "Don't call yourself that. You're more than that, so much more!"_

_ "No, I'm not. You're just saying that." Ianto started to state before he screamed in pain._

_ "What, what is it?" Jack asked frantically._

_ "My shoulder!" Ianto screamed._

_ Jack turned on his ear piece and called own. "Owen! I need help, bring the car around."_

_ "Okay Jack."Owen replied._

_ "Hang on, Ianto." Jack chocked out, tears starting to spill from his eyes._

_ "Why are you crying Jack?" Ianto softly said as he was slipping from consciousness._

_ "I don't want to lose you." Jack was barely able to speak._

_ "You'll find someone else to do my job. I won't be hard to replace." Ianto's eyelids closed lightly, slowly starting to go into shock._

_ "No you wont! Don't say that Ianto! I . . . I . . . I love you Ianto Jones!" Jack said through tears._

_ "Jack . . ." Ianto started to say, as he slipped out of consciousness._

That was the last thing Ianto remembered before he passed out. The next thing he knew, he woke up on the autopsy table in the hub. Jack by his side.

_"Jack? Where am I?" Ianto chocked out. His throat dry._

_ Jack sniffed, holding back tears. "You went into shock and passed out. You're at the hub." He said taking Ianto's hand in his. "How do you feel?"_

_ "Stiff, and my mouth is dry."_

_ Jack laughs a little through his tears and turns around to get his a glass of water. He turns back around to meet Ianto's lips. Jack kissed back softly. Ianto cups Jacks face and pulls back. He whips the tears from his face. "I love you too Jack Harkness, with all my heart. Forever!"_

_ Jack smiles his brilliant smile and lets a few more tears fall, this time with Joy , not sorrow. Ianto smiles and kisses Jack softly again._

Owen must have seen it because a week later the picture was on his desk, saying it was from Owen. That night had meant everything to him. Jack never kissed him the same way again. That night instead of just sex, it was more. For the first time that night they had made love. That night had truly meant everything to Ianto and he would fight to keep it. He was brought back to reality of the cold hub, as the rift alarm sounded. Ianto looks at the screen on the computer where the monitor had now a different picture on it.

Ianto clicked his intercom to call Jack. "Jack, the rift is opening again right near you. Do you see anything?" There was no answer from Jack, and his heart started to race. "Jack?"

Gwen responded instead of Jack. "It's me Ianto. What do you want?"

"Where's Jack? Is he all right?" Ianto asked, franticly as the alarm shut off.

"Jack's fine, just with an old friend right now."

"There was a rift spike where you are. Anything happen?" Ianto asked, on the edge of suspense.

"Nope." Gwen said bluntly

"Gwen tell me! Where's Jack? What's happening?"

"Nothing! This is for us Torchwood employees, not the worthless tea-boy!" Gwen stated sharply over the com.

Ianto was going to say something when he hears Jack. "Listen you stupid, pathetic, bitch! You ever talk to him that way again, I will personally ratcon you back to when you were a child. You got that?" he said furious.

"But . . . Jack!" Gwen started to say as Jack cut her off again.

"No buts Gwen! Either it's a yes or a no!" Ianto could hear the smoke coming from his ears.

Gwen sighed. "Yes Jack. I understand."

"You okay Yan?" Jack asked softly.

Ianto sniffled a little. "Yea, I'm fine. I have to say though, you sound hot when you're angry!' He started to laugh.

"Yan!" Jack said shocked. "Well you sound hot all the time! Especially when . . ." He was cut off by his old friend.

"Now Jack, you'll make eye-candy happy!"

"God shut up!" Jack yelled at his friend.

"Who is it Jack?" Ianto asked.

"It's . . ."

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

The black SUV pulled up to a small put outside of Cardiff.

"Why the country? Does it always have to be the country?"

"Oh will you shut it Gwen! Not everything is about you! Owen isn't even complaining." Jack said, yelling at Gwen.

"That's because it's a pub. I'm fine as long as there's beer!" Owen chimed in.

"Tosh do you have the rift down?" Jack asked, walking up to the pub.

The team walks in and stop in their tracks when they find it deserted.

"Where is everybody?" Gwen asked

"Tosh?" Jack asked bluntly.

"There's rift activity everywhere, but nothings here." Tosh said, confused.

They hear a noise coming from the back of the bar. The team grabs their guns and cock them, arming themselves. Jack singles them to spread out. The team more out and search for the noise. Jack was near the bar counter when he heard someone he knew.

"Jack the ripper! How's it going?"

Jack turns around and his breath catches in his throat. "What are you doing here?

"I came to see you Jackie boy. Miss me?" The man said, walking towards Jack.


	4. Chapter 3 extra

_A/N- _I couldn't let you guys suffer a week without something from me. I couldn't think of a one-shot to write, so this is just more of the flashback Ianto had when he was looking at the picture in the hub in chapter 3. Hope you enjoy. Thanks to all the authors who got me hooked on the chocolate syrup and whipped cream thing, this is for you guys. Thanks to my beautiful Beta/best friend/Gf ever Eternaltearsofblood

_It had been a weevil hunt gone wrong. Jack was on the ground wrestling with the weevil and Ianto was trying to re-load his gun. Jack had screamed for him to hurry up and shot the damn thing already. Ianto couldn't get the gun cocked to shoot. He had decided to wrestle it off of Jack. He had lost his balance and fallen to the ground with the weevil falling on him._

"_Jack! Help!" Ianto screamed, trying to get Jack's attention._

_"Hang on, Yan!" Jack shouted, trying to find his gun._

_"Jack!" Ianto screamed, begging for Jack's help, small tears falling._

_"Wait Ianto!" Jack found his gun and cocked it. "Stay still Yan."_

_Ianto stopped fighting. The Weevil took advantage of this and bit Ianto on the shoulder. Ianto screamed and the flow of tears increased. A shot rang out as the weevil went limp on top of Ianto. Jack rushed over to Ianto and pushed the weevil off of him. Jack inspects the damage. Ianto laid there, tears still flowing down his face. Jack looked at the bit on his shoulder and sighed; the wound was deep._

_"Jack . . ." Ianto barely said through his tears. "Am I going to die?"_

_Jack was brought to tears at the sight of his lover lay before him, suffering. "No Yan, you're not going to die. You'll be fine; we just have to get you back to the hub._

_"Jack, it hurts!" Ianto cried, tears starting to stop._

_Jack cupped his face and whipped the tears from his face. "Shh . . . it's okay. You're going to be fine."_

_"Why are you doing this, Jack? You shouldn't care about me. I'm just the part time shag tea-boy." Ianto pointed out to Jack._

_Jack's heart broke as the words came out of his mouth. He closed his eyes in sadness, and hurt. "Don't call yourself that. You're more than that, so much more!"_

_"No, I'm not. You're just saying that." Ianto started to state before he screamed in pain._

_"What, what is it?" Jack asked frantically._

_"My shoulder!" Ianto screamed._

_Jack turned on his ear piece. "Owen! I need help, bring the car around."_

_"Okay Jack."Owen replied._

_"Hang on, Ianto." Jack choked out, tears starting to spill from his eyes._

_"Why are you crying Jack?" Ianto softly said slowly slipping from consciousness._

_"I don't want to lose you." Jack was barely able to speak._

_"You'll find someone else to do my job. I won't be hard to replace." Ianto's eyelids closed lightly, slowly starting to go into shock._

_"No you won't! Don't say that Ianto! I . . . I . . . I love you, Ianto Jones!" Jack said through tears._

_"Jack . . ." Ianto started to say, as he slipped out of consciousness._

That was the last thing Ianto remembered before he passed out. The next thing he knew, he woke up on the autopsy table in the hub, Jack by his side.

_"Jack? Where am I?" Ianto choked out, his throat dry._

_Jack sniffed, holding back tears. "You went into shock and passed out. You're at the hub." He said, taking Ianto's hand in his. "How do you feel?"_

_"Stiff, and my mouth is dry."_

_Jack laughed a little through his tears and turned around to get his a glass of water. He turned back around to meet Ianto's lips. Jack kissed back softly. Ianto cupped Jacks face and pulled back. He whipped the tears from his face. "I love you too, Jack Harkness, with all my heart. Forever!"_

_Jack smiled his brilliant smile and let a few more tears fall, this time with joy, not sorrow. Ianto smiled and kissed Jack softly again._

_TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw_

_Ianto was back on his feet in no time. Besides the sling his arm was in, he was fine. He detracted himself by going to the coffee machine, to make them coffee. He made Gwen a cup of her favorite vanilla spice coffee, Tosh a strong Capp, and Owen a shot of espresso (which he put a few more shots in to say thank you), and Jack, he wanted to give him something special. By the time he made Jack's coffee the rest of the team had left. Ianto walked into Jack's office carrying a cup of hot liquid._

_"Sorry sir, making three other cups of coffee with a sling doesn't really help much. Thank God Owen gave me some pain killers."_

_"It's okay, Yan. Is it coffee?" Jack asked, taking the cup from Ianto._

_"No. Something better! I wanted to thank you for earlier."_

_"Hot chocolate?" Jack said, surprised._

_"Spiked hot chocolate . . . I have whipped cream and chocolate syrup." Ianto said suggestively raising an eyebrow._

_"Oh really?" Jack said, taking a sip of the hot liquid._

_Ianto walked over to Jack and kneeled in front of him, placing his hands on his legs. "I want to thank you for earlier."_

_"Don't. I had to, it wasn't a choice." Jack said, leaning forward._

_"Yes it was a choice; you chose to save me, for some reason. You saved me. I have to thank you somehow."_

_"Do you love me?" Jack asked tilting Ianto's head so he could look into his eyes._

_"Yes." Ianto said right away, not second guessing himself. _

_"That's all you can do to repay me. Just love me, that's all I ask of you."_

_"Do you love me?" Ianto asked, looking away._

_"Yes . . . I don't know why but I do." Jack said, snickering a little._

_Ianto looked hurt as he stared at Jack. "You don't know why?"_

_"No! Not like that . . . I just never felt this way before. It scares the shit out of me." Jack confessed to the younger man kneeling at his feet._

_A small smile touches Ianto's lips. He leans forward to connect their lips. Ianto's hand inched forward toward Jack's zipper, pulling it down lightly. Jack slipped his tongue across the bottom of Ianto's lip. Ianto continued to pull down the zipper, and pulled him out. Jack moaned softly as Ianto pulled on him making him start to get hard. Ianto broke away from the kiss and started to unbutton his shirt. He ran his hand up his chest and kissed his way down to the hard, throbbing member that was now poking at his chest._

_"Ianto . . ." Jack started to protest, but Ianto quieted him._

_Ianto chuckled to himself as he took Jack into his mouth. He bobbed his head a few times, before pulling away, a small whimper coming from Jack's lips._

_"Yummy! But I'm in the mood for some whipped cream!" Ianto seductively said as he grabbed the can of whipped cream._

_Jack slowly opened his eyes and stared at Ianto shaking the can of whipped cream. "What . . . what are you going to do with it?" his breath hollow._

_Ianto smirked and whispered in his ear what he was planning to do with it and where he was going to put it. Jack's eyes went wide as he scooped Ianto up in his arms and brought him down to his bunker. Jack placed Ianto's head down softly onto the pillow and kissed him lovingly. Jack pulled away and smiled at the man under him. He grabbed the can of whipped cream and sprayed some onto Ianto's lips, bending down to lick it off him, kissing him after it was all gone._

Ianto remembered Jack's lips and mouth tasted of the sweet cream. He smiled knowing he still couldn't quit enjoy the taste of it anymore unless it was in Jack's mouth.

_The can of whipped cream had landed on the floor when it was empty. Jack's body was sticky from the sweet cream that Ianto had licked clean from his body. Ianto kissed Jack's sweet spot behind his ear. "I still have that chocolate syrup I could use!" He whispered ever so seductively._

_Jack flipped Ianto onto his back and pinned his arms above his head. "Oh no! It's my turn now." He ran his hands down Ianto's half naked body to retrieve the tie that was on the floor. "Close your eyes for me, please."_

_Ianto did as he was told. He felt fabric tie around his wrists and tried to struggle only to find his hands restrained. He opened his eyes to see Jack tying his hands to the bed frame. "Jack, what are you doing?"_

_"Having a little fun!" He leaned down and kissed him quickly pulling away. "Is that okay with you?"_

_"Well . . ." Ianto was cut off by Jack._

_"Doesn't matter at this point. I will have my way with you!"_

_Ianto rolled his eyes and smiled. Jack sat up and grabbed the bottle of syrup. He looked at the canvas in front of him and smiled. Ianto was so beautiful, and he was his. Ianto's breathing was shallow and his chest rose and fell with ease. Jack opened the bottle, and put a drop in to Ianto's chest. Ianto gasped as the cold liquid hit his chest. A trail of syrup was placed on Ianto's chest leading down to his belly-button. Jack slowly bent down and sucked away the sticky sweet substance, making Ianto moan softly. When Jack was done cleaning off the chocolate he went to Ianto's mouth. He kissed him softly, soon dominating Ianto's tongue. Jack pulled away and went to his neck kissing and nipping lightly. His hands ran down to Ianto's unbuttoned trousers and slowly pulled them down, releasing Ianto's rock hard erection. He trailed kisses where the syrup used to be down to his waist. He looked up to meet Ianto's eyes and smiled, both knowing where the next drop of syrup was going to go. Ianto's head fell back agents the pillow as the syrup landed and flowed down his throbbing erection, Jack following soon behind. A deep moan escaped Ianto's lips as Jack's mouth sucked and bit._

_"Jack . . . just fuck me please!" Ianto gasped out._

_Jack stopped and looked up. He went back to the sweet, sticky spot behind his ear and whispered softly, "No, Ianto, I will not fuck you."_

_Ianto's hips bucked up to meet Jack, but Jack just held him down. "Please Jack . . . I need this."_

_Jack chuckled softly. "I refuse to fuck you tonight . . . but I will make love with you."_

_Ianto just stared at Jack, a small smile on his lips. "Jack." He started to say when he felt the restraints on his wrists loosen. "What are you doing?"_

_"I'm making love to you. No more just fucking."_

_"Oh, Jack! I love you so much..." Ianto said, tears threatening to fall._

_"I love you too, Ianto Jones." He slowly slipped into Ianto's opening, moaning at the tightness._

_"Jack . . ." Ianto moaned._

The rest of the night was smooth and slow. Theonly way Ianto remembered anymore . . . besides the rare make up sex they had, it was perfect. Slow, smooth, loving thrusts and touches. Jack had changed, and he loved it. Jack was his and his heart smiled knowing that. After the most amazing sex of his life, he was in Jack's arms for the rest of the night.

_"Oh my god! That was . . ." Ianto started to say, but was at a loss of words._

_" Amazing!" Jack finished, pulling Ianto closer to him._

_"Better then amazing! It was perfect!" Ianto corrected leaning in and kissing Jack softly._

_Jack smiled and kissed back. "So where does that leave us?"_

_"Where ever . . . I'll love you, Jack, no matter what."_

_"Be mine then." Jack said, kissing the top of his head._

_"Roeddwn i'n meddwl na fyddech chi byth yn gofyn" Ianto said forgetting that he was speaking Welsh._

_"What?" Jack asked confused, smiling at the man._

_"Sorry, I do that sometimes. I said I thought you would never ask."_

_"Welshmen and their forgetful minds."_

_"But you love me." Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack._

_"Yes I do. Forever."_

He was brought back to reality of the cold hub, as the rift alarm sounded. He smiled as he clicked the intercom to call the man he was just thinking about, and forever would.

A/N- If you guys comment nicely and I get a lot, I might post chapter 4 sooner with an exciting announcement with it! Hope you enjoy!


	5. Chapter 4 Me or him

A/N- Okay everyone! This is chapter 4, and this means your special surprise! I am writing two new stories for you guys. It is up to you guys to comment and tell me what story you want me to post. The names are " A night to remember, a morning to forget" and "Chasing Hope" So please comment and tell me what one you want. And thank you to my beautiful beta/Bestfriend/girlfriend ever, EternalTearsofBlood! And a special thanks to my bestfriend who helped me with this chapter! Hope you enjoy!

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

"Who is it, Jack?" Ianto asked.

"It's . . . my worst nightmare." Jack ground.

"Are you okay?" Ianto sounded a little too worried.

"Yea, I'm just peachy. I'll be back soon." Jack turned off the earpiece, and stared at the problem in front of him.

"Everything okay with eye-candy?"

"Shut it John, I don't need your say on things."

"Aw . . . what's the matter, Jackie, not happy to see me?"

Jack snapped. He stormed towards John and pinned him to the bar. " No John, I'm not happy to see you. The last time I saw you, you tried to kill my team!"

"And if I stand corrected, I killed you." John smiled coyly at Jack.

Jack shoved him harder against the bar. "Don't fucking think you can come in here and start talking shit, and think you can get away with it?" Jack fumed.

John just chuckled, his stupid grin lingering on his face. Jack lifted his fist to punch John, when Jack hears Ianto's voice. "Jack, no! Don't." Ianto's voice was frantic.

"Why not? He threatened you! Made you do unspeakable things and you want me to stop?" Jack said through his teeth.

"Please baby, for me don't." Ianto's voice was soft.

Jack sighed and let go. John smirked at him and got up. "Wow, Jackie boy, never in my life would I thought that I would see you become whipped."

Jack was walking on glass, ready to punch John, when he heard Ianto again. "Get him, Jack."

Jack lunged at him and punched him across his jaw. John fell to the floor, mouth bleeding and unconscious. Jack stood above him, fist still clenched. He heard Ianto chuckle over the com.

"What are you laughing at?" Jack mocked over the com.

"When did you learn to uppercut?"

"From the Time Agency. How . . . how did you see this?"

"I had Tosh wear the contacts." Ianto said gloating.

"Nice Tosh!" Jack jokingly scolded.

"Sorry Jack. Ianto is a good negotiator." She shrugged, grinning at Jack.

"What did he use this time?"

"Extra coffee." Tosh said slyly.

Jack laughs. "Nice, Yan."

"Love you too babe!"

"Well go prepare that coffee then. We're coming home!"

"See you here then." Ianto said disconnecting the line.

"Owen, Gwen, grab John and bring him to the car. Tosh, with me." Jack commanded his team.

Gwen and Owen obeyed and went to get John. Tosh went with Jack and surveyed the rest of the bar. They put John in the back of the SUV and drove back to the Hub.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

They arrived at the Hub, and Jack and Owen brought in John. Ianto was waiting for them to come in. Jack and Owen walk in through the door, with Tosh and Gwen on their heels.

"Ahh . . . the classic John Heart, never fails to get into trouble." Ianto mocked the unconscious man.

"I love you, Ianto! Never short of a comeback." Jack said dropping John's feet and kissing Ianto.

Ianto kissed back, but pulled away when he felt something grab his leg. He looked down and saw John starting to come to. Ianto grabbed the stun gun and shots John, sending him back into unconsciousness.

Jack looked at him in awe again. "I _really _love you!" Jack said again kissing Ianto soundlessly.

They pulled away again to the sound of Owen gagging. "God! You two are worse than people on roofies and ecstasy," He said walking down to the med bay.

Ianto and Jack looked at each other then continued to move John to the cells. When they get him to the holding room, Ianto closed the door and Jack stood to look at him through the glass. Ianto came up behind Jack and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"What's the matter, love?"

"I didn't think he would come back here. After what he did to you . . . I don't want him here." Jack said with emotion.

"Don't let him get to you. I love you and we are together . . . that's all that counts." Ianto said tried to soothe Jack.

"I know, Yan. Why don't you go up tell everyone to head home, then finish the paperwork that I left on your desk and we can go home ourselves." Jack said turning around and hugging Ianto.

"That sounds good. Don't be too long okay." Ianto said kissing Jack softly, then turning to leave.

"I won't." Jack answered back as Ianto disappeared.

Jack turned back around to look at John. His mind went back to the old times he had with the man. He cringed at the thought of what he used to do with him. He had loved him once, a long time ago . . . but then he had come back looking for Jack and had been completely different. He had almost killed his team, but most of all Ianto. He had made him look into the eyes of a dying Jack, making him clean up his own blood on the floor. The thought of it hurt him to think of the things Ianto had to go through when he was there. Jack was pulled from his thoughts when he saw John move in the corner of his eye. John slowly got up and stared at Jack through the glass.

"I always knew you would lock me up . . . I just thought it would be in a kinkier way."

"Why are you here John?" Jack asked no emotion in his voice.

"I told you, I missed you." Asked through gritted teeth

"Yea . . . the last time you said that, you almost killed my whole team."

"No I wasn't Jack! I was going to keep eye-candy alive. For a little fun for me when I wanted it!" John mocked lifting his eyebrows at Jack.

"Don't you ever talk about him like that! You understand me?" Jack shouted pure anger in his voice.

"Oh! I love what he's done to you. Tell me, does he like to be rough in bed? Remember, it's always the silent ones you have to look out for."

"Why are you here?" Jack screamed.

"Because . . ."

"Because? Because why?" Jack continued, trying to get the answer out of him.

"Because . . ." John stopped mid-sentence and passed out onto the cot.

Jack stared at John through the glass and fumed. He needed answers and he wanted them now! He opened the cell and walked in, sitting next to John on the bed. He lifted the man up, slapping him awake. Suddenly John was awake and his lips on Jacks. Jack kissed back half knowing what he was doing, and when he realized he pulled apart and punched John.

"What the hell was that for?" Jack asked walking out of the cell and locking it again.

"I missed that so much. Come back and let's do it again."

"You sick bastard! How could you?" Jack spat out, wiping his mouth.

"I was always a better con-man then you were. I guess this proves it"

Jack gave John a dirty look and walked off. "I'm not done with you yet, John!" He shouted back, opening the door then leaving.

He walked back to the main part of the Hub and saw Ianto sitting at his desk, a sunken expression on his face. Jack walks up to him and puts finger under his chin to turn his face towards him.

"Everything okay, Yan?" Jack asked worried at the flushed looking man had.

"Ye . . . yeah. Just fine, Jack. Come on lets go." Ianto said, brushing off Jack and walking towards the passage way to the tourist's office.

Jack stood there for a few seconds, looking at his fleeting lover. He had a weird feeling in his stomach, but ran after him. It was a silent ride back to the flat, and Jack was starting to get worried. Lisa had had dinner laid out on the table for the two men, and the children were asleep. Jack paid Lisa and she left. They ate dinner in silence, until Jack couldn't stand it anymore.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Jack almost screamed, the worry in his voice evident.

"What? Why would you think something's wrong with me?" Ianto said, faking every word.

"Come on, Yan I know you better than that. Something is wrong and it's bugging me. You're quiet. What happened?" Jack asked concernedly, as he took Ianto's hand in his.

"It's nothing, Jack." Ianto said looking down, trying to hide tears.

"Baby, please tell me!" Jack begged.

Ianto snapped, letting all his emotion spill out. "What do you think, Jack! I leave you down there to talk to him, and what ends up happening . . . you fucking snog him! How do you think I felt, Jack? I have issues now thinking I have to fight to keep you from Gwen, why do you have to add John now?" He got up from the table and headed to the stairs.

"Ianto!" Jack called after him. "Please let me explain!"

"No, Jack! I love you and I keep feeling that I have to fight to keep you! I don't want to do this anymore. I'm tired of it!"

Jack ran up the stairs after him and into their bedroom. Ianto was in his closet changing and Jack sat on the bed. "I didn't mean to, Yan. He pulled me in! I couldn't help it . . . everything just went so fast that I couldn't . . ." He sighed, putting his head in his hands. "I'm sorry, love. Please forgive me. I didn't mean . . ." He was on the verge of tears when Ianto came out of the closet in just a pair of pajama pants.

Ianto sighed and knelt down in front of Jack, and took his hands. "Do you love me, Jack?"

"Yes! Why wouldn't I? You're my whole world, Yan."

"Jack, I don't want to lose you, I would die if I did. I hate the feeling that I always have to fight for you. I shouldn't have to."

"You don't have to! I'm here, and it's only you I want."

"Really Jack? I don't feel it sometimes."

"Then would this prove it to you?" Jack leaned over to his end of the night stand and pulled out a small blue box. He opened it in front of Ianto and smiled.

Ianto just stared stunned at the box. "Jack is that a . . ."

"Ianto Jones, since the first time I meet you, I have been in love with you, and I can't picture a world without you in it. Every time I come back to life, it's your arms I want to be in. In the morning I want to know I'm with you waking up to. I want to go to bed listening to your heart in my ears. I want nothing more than to be with you. Will you marry me, Ianto Jones?"

Ianto just looked between Jack and the tinny gold band. "I . . . I uh . . ."

Jack just sat there patiently waiting for what he hoped would be the answer he is waiting for.

"No Jack, I will not marry you."


	6. Chapter 5 The Proposal

**A/N- **Thanks so much to everyone. I am posting this right after I checked my pen name E-mail and I am just so happy! Please stay tuned I will be posting something else today because of you guys! I love you so much! I hope you enjoy! I do not own anything.

**Chapter five**

Jack stared at Ianto dumb founded, unable to speak. "wh . . . what?"

"No Jack, I said no." Ianto repeated himself as walked away from Jack to brush his teeth.

"Why?" Jack asked still stunned.

"I don't want to get me heart broken, I've been through enough of that to last me a life time."

"Yan . . . I'm not going to break your heart. Why would I, I love you?"

"Yea, you love me while you're kissing Heart!" Ianto spat out, colder then intended.

"I didn't mean to, he tricked me! Please Ianto believe me." Jack begged. "I'm sorry, I'll do anything. I love you Ianto, I don't want to live without you."

Ianto snickered and walked back into the bedroom and sat down next to Jack. "Promise me you won't hurt me."

"Swear on my life."

"And if you do hurt me, I will get Tosh after you!" Ianto warned.

Jack shuddered at the thought of Tosh after him. "It's . . . its only fair." He shuddered again.

"Then ask again." Ianto said taking Jack's hands in his.

"Ianto Jones, I love you with all my heart. I promise never to hurt you or cause you harm. Will you please do me the huge pleasure and marry me?" Jack asked again, and looked deep into his eyes.

"Yes Jack Harkness, I will marry you!" Ianto smiled brightly.

Jack smiled back and pulled Ianto into him. Their lips meet and both kissed back. Jack pulled Ianto down onto the bed and got on top of him.

"Thank-You-So-Much." He said in between kisses.

Ianto laughs "Jack stop!"

"I can't, I love you to much." Jack said kissing him again.

"I love you too Jack." Ianto cooed, rubbing his thumb across his cheek.

"Can we tell everyone tomorrow?" Jack said excitedly.

"Yea cariad we can tell everyone tomorrow." He kissed Jack again then got up and finished getting ready for bed.

Jack followed him thinking "_I'm going to marry the love of my life!" _as he walked after Ianto.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Tosh, Owen, and Gwen sat anxiously waiting in the board room. Jack had called a meeting, but failed to inform them for what. Jack walked in and sat down. The rest of the team came to attention as Jack took his plave at the head of the table and Ianto came in baring a tray of coffee.

"What is this Jack?" Owen asked, taking a sip of coffee.

"Ianto and I have something to tell you." Jack answered taking a cup from Ianto.

"Well . . . spit it out." Tosh demanded the two men.

Jack looked at Ianto, as he sits down next to him. They smile at each other than Jack continues "Ianto and I . . . are . . . getting married!"

The rest of the team just sat there in awe. A small smile creeps onto Tosh's face and Owen laughed slightly. Gwen sat there stunned just like everyone else, but only her expression was a look of terror. She couldn't believe her ears.

"What?" She nearly screamed at them.

Jack looked at Gwen. "_We _are getting married."

"Yea, I know I heard you. But why?" Gwen spat coldly.

"Why? Because . . ." Ianto started to rant but was stopped by Jack.

Jack placed his hand on Ianto's to calm him down. "Because I love him." Jack finished, smiling at Ianto.

Ianto smiles back. Gwen thought she was going to be sick. "Really? That's the biggest pile of bull shit ever!" She yelled.

"Really Gwen!" Jack spat back.

"Gwen come one, this is special for them." Tosh said trying to calm down the problem.

"No! Jack doesn't mean this. He's just confused because I'm with Rhys. We can still be together! It's not hard." Gwen begged.

Ianto looked down, sorrow in his eyes. Jack looked at him then back at Gwen. His heart brock. The promise he made last night came back to him. He turned to Gwen and glared.

"Listen you selfish bitch, I told you this yesterday. You ever talk to him that way again, I'll ratcon you! I'm so sick of you putting us down. I love him Gwen, and that's that. There will never be an us, I don't love you and I never will!" Jack screamed.

The whole room was quiet. Gwen's cheeks were beet red, and on the verge of crying. Ianto took Jacks hand to sooth and calm him down. Gwen got up and stormed out, leaving the rest of the team in silence. Jack put his head in his hands and sighed. Tosh got up and walked over to Jack and placed her hand on his back.

"Congrats you two! I'm happy for the both of you." Tosh said to both men.

"Thanks Tosh." Ianto said, thanking her from the both of them.

"Yea guys. I hope it turns out well, and you're together for a long time." Owen said, walking up to Tosh and wrapping an arm around her.

"Thanks, a lot guys really. It means a lot to us." Jack said through his hands.

Tosh and Owen leave and leave Jack and Ianto alone.

"I'm sorry babe. I didn't want this to happen. I'm sorry the way Gwen treats us." Ianto said, apologizing to Jack about the advents that just took place.

"You're sorry? I'm sorry. The way she talks about you . . . how she degrades you." Jack said getting mad again.

"It's okay. It doesn't bother me."

"How? How does it not bother you?"

Ianto laughed slightly. "Because at the end of the day, you're home with _me_, in _my_ arms. Not Gwen's."

Jack smiled and pulled Ianto into him. "I love you."

"I love you too sir!" Ianto kissed Jack showing just how much he meant to him.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Gwen stormed off. She stomped her way into the main part of the hub and into the holding cells. She slammed the door shut, pacing in the small space. She was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see the man watching her.

"Hello love. Something get your kickers in a twist?"

"What do you want John?" Gwen spat out, still angry.

"Well, a smoke, Jack, so whisky if you have it, and I don't know what about you?" John answered, rising his eyebrows at Gwen.

"Oh will you shut it!" Gwen scolded, the gap in her teeth showing.

"Aw . . . come on now! No harm done. You did ask the question." John pointed out.

"Just stop talking to me." Gwen said, giving John a dirty look.

"So . . . you don't want to talk?"

Gwen looked at John, then gave in. "It's about Jack."

"What about Jackie boy?"

"He's _getting married."_ She said trying to mimic Jack.

"Married? Now that's a new one." John said mostly to himself.

"Yea I know!" Gwen answered back, sitting down on the floor.

"To who is I may ask?"

"Ianto." Gwen said giving an 'I don't care' look.

"Eye-candy!" John said shocked. "That is new."

"Yea, well whatever. If he wants to waste his time on that waste of space, then let him. I don't need him."

"You don't like the idea of Jack getting married?" John asked coming closer to the glass door.

"No. He's a stuck up bloke. Why would I like him?" Gwen answered.

"Interesting. So if something were to happen to eye-candy, you would be okay with it?" John asked very integed now.

"I guess so. Why?" Gwen questioned, giving John a look.

"What if I told you that I had a way to get him out of the picture." John taunted.

"What are you talking about?"

"I have people here, and we have a plane to get back at Jack. Want to help?" John said trying to pull her in.

"Why, what's in it for me?" Gwen questioned, not so sure.

"The satisfaction of calling him yours. So are you in?"

Gwen took a minute to think to herself. She did want Jack badly. Soon after that thought passed through her head, she had her answer. "Tell me your plane. I'm in!"

"Brilliant!" John said almost evilly, as his plane started to fall into place.


	7. Chapter 6 The Plan Begines

**A/N- Thanks to my wounderfull Beta who took time to do this for me! I love you. Hope you enjoy. **

**Chapter Six**

Gwen walked into the hub the next day, with a smile on her face. Tosh and Owen looked at her before looking at each other. Jack and Ianto came out of Jack's office in a somewhat hurried fashion, tucking in shirts and fixing ties. Jack saw Gwen and becomes curious.

"Morning, Gwen." Jack said walking out into the hub.

"Good morning, Jack, Ianto." Gwen replied, nodding her head at the two men.

"What is up with you this morning, Gwen?" Ianto asked walking over to the coffee counter to start the first brew of the day.

"Can't I just be in a good mood?" She said with a slight laugh.

Tosh, Owen, and Jack gave each other awkward glances. "Okay then." Jack said, breaking the silence.

"So what's up today?" Gwen asked, on the verge of over happy and hyper.

Jack looked at Ianto, trying to get an answer out of him. "I don't think there's anything on the list." Ianto said filling in for Jack.

"A free day?" Owen asked.

"I guess so. I have a few papers left, and Janet has to be fed . . ." Jack was cut off rudely by Gwen.

"I can feed her! I'm bored anyway!" She said jumping up from her seat.

"Okay . . ." Jack said giving her a weird look, then walking back into his office. "If anyone needs me I'm in here." He called from his door.

Gwen rushed down to the holding cells, leaving the rest of the team staring at her like she was crazy. She reached the door and flung it open. She walked in and stopped in front of Johns cell. He was laying on the small bed that was in there, his eyes closed slightly. Gwen thought he looked beautiful. She walked forward and tapped slightly on the glass.

"John? John, you up?" She called.

"I am now." He ground opening his eyes.

"Good. I have some news. I was looking back on the old CCTV footage, and I saw him."

John shot up and looked at Gwen. "You saw him! Where?"

"Right out side the hub, last night at about midnight. The hub was empty, and I don't think anyone came in." She said filling him in.

"He didn't. I would have heard him." John said, backing her up.

"So when is this going down? I want him, John. You have no idea how hard it is to walk in here and see the two of them walk out of his office trying to look like nothing happened, when we all bloody know they just blew each other." She said in a breathless rant.

"Ah . . . hello stupid, I was with him too! That's why I want to get him back."

Gwen gave John a 'what' look. "He's mine, John! Don't think about it." She warned him.

"Don't worry, Cooper, I'm not going to touch your man-candy." John said. There was a moment's pause before he spoke again. "Wait, don't you have a husband?" he asked.

"Well . . . yes. But who cares about Rhys. He's just some bloke. Jack is everything." She said, in a dreamy voice as her mind started to daydream.

The rift alarm started to ring and Gwen heard her ear piece buzz. She clicked it and heared Jack's sweet voice.

"Gwen, upstairs now."

Gwen agreed and turned off the piece. "Is this it?" She asked John before she left.

"Yes. It begins!"

Gwen nodded and ran up to the main part of the hub. When she arrived Jack called for attention.

"Okay guys, Ianto, Owen, Gwen with me. Tosh, stay here and monitor the rift." Jack ordered, heading toward the door.

"Got it, Jack!" Tosh obliged as she sat at her desk.

The team walked out to the car and drove. Tosh, over the ear piece, directed them in the direction of the rift point. They get out of the car and walk around.

"Owen, Gwen, spread out. Ianto, stay close." He ordered as they spread out.

Ianto was close on Jack's heels and Gwen and Owen were far from them. They heard a noise and Ianto stopped.

"Jack!"

"What?"

"Over there." Ianto pointed to the source of the noise.

"Behind me." Jack said, standing in front of Ianto to protect him.

They walked towards the noise, and stopped suddenly. Jack stared and Ianto came up behind Jack to see what it was. Ianto saw it and buried his head into Jack's shoulder. Jack clicked his com and called the other two.

"Owen!"

"Yea Jack?"

"Over here. Now!"

Owen and Gwen ran to catch up with Jack and Ianto. When they came upon the two men, they saw Ianto in Jack's arms, looking pale, and a dead body on the ground. The body was tiny, female, and badly mangled. Owen crouched down to examine the body.

"It looks like it was mauled by some creature. I have to take her back to the hub." Owen said. He searched through her clothes trying to find ID. He lifted up her torn Jacket and saw a small white flower.

Jack leaned down and saw it. He took the small object in his hand and thumbed over the soft pedals of the flower, remembering that day.

"Gwen, get Ianto out of here, now!" Jack ordered throwing the flower down onto the ground.

"Why, Jack? What's going on?" Ianto asked, worry evident in his voice.

"He's back. How the hell is he back?" Jack said mostly to himself.

"Who's back, Jack? What are you talking about?" Ianto pushed. He needed answers.

A voice came from behind them. Jack knew who it was and pulled Ianto quickly behind him. "What are you doing here?" He spat.

"Hello, Jack! Did you miss me?" The voice said starting to walk towards them, hand held out.

Jack moved his team back. "Don't touch us!"

"Jack, who is this?" Owen asked from behind his gun.

"Silly Owen. It's me . . ."

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Tosh was sitting at the hub. Her coffee cup was securely in her hands. The rift was acting fine now, and she expected it to be for the next couple of days. She sat comfortable in her chair, sipping coffee, when the hub went into lock down. She sat up abruptly and typed quickly on her keyboard. She hit her com to call Jack but it was dead. The CCTV was out, and she was alone. She pulled out the small gun she had with her and sat quietly in her seat.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

In the holding cells below the main part of the hub, John sat quietly on the small bed. He was humming an old song to himself, when the lights went out and the red back-up lights went on. He sat up slowly to see what was happening. As he sat up, he saw someone stand near the glass. He blinked his eyes a few times and got a better look.

"You!"

"Hello John! I see you got yourself captured." The figure said, not surprised.

"This is what I'm good at!"

"What use are you to me, if you're locked up in a cell like a caged animal?"

"Because I'm your inside source now." John said lifting his eyebrows.

"I swear John, you screw this up . . . well, consider your life over." The figure said.

"I'm not going to. Besides, don't you want to hear the good news?"

"What?" The figure said, not amused.

"I got an inside source!"

"Who is it?"

"Gwen Cooper. Said she will help anyway possible."

"Gwen Cooper huh?" The figure said, thinking of a way she could fit into this plan. "What's the catch?" He asked.

"She gets Jack. I figured it was a good deal." John said standing and starting to walk towards the figure.

"She gets Jack? I want Jack dead!"

"He can't die, so what's the point?" John asked, leaning against the wall.

"Then I get my way with him for a while. Then she can have him."

"I don't know how though. He's never going to go for her." John said, mostly to himself thinking out loud.

"What do you mean? Why won't he?"

"Because of a one Mister Ianto Jones."

"Who?"

"Jack's new thing."

"Well that is not going to work for me. We need to get rid of him, and soon if we want this to work."

"Then what do we do?" John asked leaning in.

The figure told him the plan and John agreed. "I would like to name this plan, Goodbye Eye-Candy." John said.

TwTwTwTw

Tosh relaxed as the lights came back on and the hub came out of lock down. She grabbed her gun again and walked down to the cells. She saw John standing near the door.

"Do you know what happened?" She asked timidly.

"No doll face I don't. One second the lights were on, then they were off. Beats me." John said, walking back to sit down.

"Okay then. I'll be back down later with your food." Tosh informed him as she walked back upstairs.

The figure had left as soon as the lights hade came back on, leaving John down there by himself again.

'_I have a really good feeling Jack is going to be saying kiss kiss, boom boom to Torchwood Three really soon. And our plan is going to go swimmingly.' _John thought to himself, a smile plastered his face. '_And all thanks to our PC Cooper!' _


	8. Update post

**A/N- Hay guys please R&R I would love you lots if you did!**

Hello my good followers of Fanfiction. I am posting this to say that I am going to stop posting for a while.

For one- I have a lot of school work a head of me that I need to finish right now.

Two- I have a really bad case of writers block! (Which never happens and it is pissing me off)

Three- I am working hard on a new fanfiction that you guys are going to love.

I am really sorry about this, but I really do not want to put up some shitty chapter that sucks. It will only be for a few weeks until everything cools down. I fear though that you guys will forget me and wont like my stuff anymore. So please guys when you read this, review and try to help me out on the writers block. What should happen in the story now, what would you like to see me do? Please guys, help me out, and when you do I will make the next 6 chapters the best ever! And I will post a brand new Fanfiction that will blow your socks off! Thank you so much!

Alice Zark


	9. I'm Back!

ATTENTION ALL!

It is I Alice Zark, here to tell you all some WOUNDERFUL news! This Friday April 8th at 8 I will be posting a new chapter of I must be dreaming, and Saturday the 9th I will be posting a one-shot that I have been working on for some time now. There is one issue…My beta **EternalTearsOfBlood **may or may not be able to beta my work. So I am looking for someone to beta this. In the comments to this addition, leave me your name, e-mail/FF name, and why you should and if your good at it and I will send it to the one I think worthy. Thank you guys so much for sticking with me. I look forward to seeing your comments and favorites in my E-mail. I thank you all so much…I'm back baby.

~Alice Zark

p.S- For those who are my avid readers, would you mind if I did more then just Torchwood fanfictions? I am worried about that and would like to know.


	10. Chapter 7 We need your help

**A/N- Hello all! I'm back, and ready to start posting again. I would first like to say thank you so much to all of you that stuck with me, and commented and made me get inspired to write again...this is for you guys. Secondly I would like to thank my Betas fro this chapter, (My mom, and best friend) since not one of the two have ever seen an episode of Torchwood, or even heard of the characters, I give you props for putting up with my fangirlum. Lastly I would like to say sorry now for any mistakes in this chapter, it went through two people and I still found mistakes in it after so very sorry. Well I"m going to stop boring you with all this talk and get back to our beloved cast.**

**I do not own anything. Everything goes to the BBC..but I so wished I had an input to the series. **

Jack and the team walked back into the Hub. Gwen and Owen came in first with Ianto and Jack right behind them.

"Jack, what happened?" Tosh asked the arriving team.

"We have a visitor." Jack said, struggle obvious in his voice.

"Who is it, Jack?" Tosh asked, standing up and walking over to Owen.

"Why, hello, Tosh! It's so good to see you again. How have you been?"

Tosh looked at the man and gave him a shocked look. "Adam, what are you doing back here? We got rid of you!"

"That's what we all thought; see I told you we shouldn't Ratcon ourselves again!" Ianto bragged.

"Yan, really?" Jack asked the young assistant.

"Sorry." Ianto apologized walking over and helping Jack. "But, if we did, we would have been screwed now . . . right?"

"Ianto!" Jack scolded.

"Sorry, Jack!" Ianto apologized once again.

Jack and Ianto struggled to get Adam to the cells. When they reach their destination, they threw Adam into the cubical next to John.

"Johnnie Boy, long time no see!" Adam shouted through the door.

"Adam, how are you doing? I haven't seen you since…" John started to say but was interrupted by Jack.

"How do you two know each other?" Jack asked, crossing his arms.

"We just do." John said bluntly.

Ianto rolled his eyes and walked away. Jack eyed the two men, but soon followed his lover. They got back up to the main part of the hub, Ianto walked to his work station, and Jack to his office. Owen, Gwen, and Tosh were slightly confused, but they went back to work.

By the time lunch came around, the air around the hub had become less tense. Jack hadn't left his office, Ianto was in the Archives, because of the slow pace in the rift, Gwen had gone home to Rhys and Owen and Tosh were stuck at their desks. Owen approached Tosh's desk and sat on the edge.

"Hello, Owen." Tosh greeted cheerfully.

"Hey, Tosh! Are you doing anything important?" Owen asked, somewhat timidly.

"Not at this moment. I'm waiting for a program to load, why do you ask?"

"Do you want to…um…get some lunch?" Owen stuttered.

Tosh blushed and smiled. "Sure, but what is this, us catching up, with a beer and pizza?"

Owen stopped, gasped, and then finally admitted to himself that she had caught on. "Yes Tosh, that's exactly what this is." He admitted.

Tosh smiled brightly at the offer. "Let me grab my coat, and we'll go." She said getting up and walking over to get her coat.

Owen ran off to Jack's office to tell him. "Jack, Tosh, and I, are going for some lunch. We'll be back later." He said in a rush heading out the door.

"Okay! Just have your cell phones on if I need you." Jack warned.

"We will!" Tosh yelled back walking with Owen out of the cog door.

Jack sat at his desk, smiling a little at the couple that had just left. There was a knock at his office door as someone came in.

"Jack?"

Jack's smile widen as the 'a' in his name was spoken with a heavy welsh accent.

"Yes?" Jack almost sang.

"I'm running out to get some lunch, anything you want?" Ianto asked leaning against the door.

"Yeah…you, in my bed, naked." Jack said quite enthusiastically.

Ianto blushed furiously at the comment. "Jack, I'm being serious."

"So am I." Jack replied with a grin. Ianto gave him a glare and Jack stopped. "Pizza? Just you and me taking the rest of the day off, maybe get the kids?" Jack rambled, leaning back in his chair.

"Okay, that sounds good. Just let me run and grab some stuff, and then we can go." Ianto said walking out of the door.

Jack ran after him and stopped him by the edge of the stairs; he wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him close. "I love you." He cooed into his ear as he kissed the nape of his neck.

Ianto closed his eyes, and relaxed into his lovers arms. "I love you too."

Jack smiled into his neck and kissed him again. "Hurry back. I'll miss you."

Ianto turned around and kissed him gently. "I'll be fast."

"You have ten minutes." Jack jokingly warned.

Ianto took out his prized stopwatch and checked the time, and hit the button on top. "That's ten minutes and counting!" he smiled.

Jack smiled back and let go of him. Ianto ran down the stairs and out the cog door. Jack stood there for a few moments and watched where Ianto had left. After a few moments, he turned and entered his office.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

As the dark blue car pulled up to the restaurant, Tosh and Owen step out of the car. Owen came around and took Tosh's hand and leaded her to the door. A smile graced Tosh's face as Owen leaded her to the table. They sat down, and soon after a waitress arrived at the table.

"What can I get for you two today?" The girl asked cheerfully.

"I'll have a…" Tosh started to say but Owen cut her off.

"I've got this. I would like a buffalo chicken, and a margarita pizza please." Owen said, giving the young girl their menus. The girl smiled at them and left. "So Tosh, what have you been up to?"

Tosh sat there feeling somewhat awkward. "You know what I have been up to Owen." She said bluntly.

"Well…any new stuff going on?" He struggled, trying to find something that would spark up a conversation.

"What do you want Owen? What's your big deal about coming here with me?" Tosh cried out a little rudely.

Owen sat there dumbfounded. "I…I…" he stuttered.

"Why did you want me here?" Tosh asked getting annoyed.

"I wanted to…um…spend more time with you." Owen confessed.

"Really Owen?" Tosh started to get up, when Owen stopped her.

"Please stay, don't go!" Owen pleaded.

"Why Owen?"

"I like you Tosh!" Owen blurted out.

Tosh just stood there shocked. She had liked Owen since she had first started working at Torchwood. "Wha…what?"

"I like you Tosh, a lot." Owen said again. "Please stay."

Tosh debated on if she should go or stay. She let the little girl side of her take over, and sat back down. Owen tried to hide the smile but failed. Their pizza came and they ate.

"How's your pizza?" Tosh asked.

"A change from what we normally get." Owen answered.

"True. There is only so much meat pizza a girl can eat." Tosh laughed.

"We really need to find new places to go." Owen stated, making a mental note.

"Yeah, I know." Tosh agreed.

Owen smiled softly at her and took another bite of pizza.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Jack had signed the last piece of paperwork he had for U.N.I.T.E when Ianto knocked on his office door.

"Come in." Jack called out.

Ianto entered caring a bag of dry cleaning, paperwork, a bag full of Chinese food, and two backpacks. "Hi!" He said out of breath.

"Hi, what happened?" Jack asked with a smirk on his face.

"The kids wanted to eat here. Then they wanted to go see a movie."

Jack smiled at him and nodded. "Okay, that's fine with me."

"Really?" Ianto asked shocked.

Jack got up from where he was sitting and walked over to Ianto. "Of course, if the kids want to stay here, we can."

"I thought you wouldn't want them in here."

"If the kids want it, I'm fine with it."

Ianto looked at Jack with something in his eye that puzzled Jack. "What's the matter?"

"Nothing, it's just your looking at me weirdly. What is it?"

Ianto blushed. "Nothing. It's just that you would make a great dad."

Jack smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "I did that once, and she grew up to hate me. I don't think I'm very good at it." Jack said shrugging his shoulders.

"Don't say that. Your wife left you and took her, it wasn't your fault."

"Not my fault? I put my grandson in harm's way for a stupid science project! I almost killed him!"

"To save millions!" Ianto almost screamed, taking Jack's face in his hands. "Don't say that you're a bad father when you never really tried it." He said trying to reinsure him.

"Yes, I have!"

"But not with me!"

Jack stopped and stared at the man in front of him. He knew Ianto wanted kids of his own, but not with Jack. Something hit him; he could have a family again…and with Ianto. "You…you want a…family…with me?" Jack stuttered.

"Of course! I love you Jack, there's no one else I could think of to have a family with." Ianto said as he stroked Jack's cheek with his thumb.

"I love you, Yan." Jack said with a full heart, leaning his head against Ianto's.

"I love you too, Jack." He said as he leaned in the rest of the way and softly placed him lips on Jacks.

They pulled away when a soft scream came from the tourist office up stairs.

"What was that?" Jack jumped.

"It's the kids, I put them in the office."

Just as Ianto stopped talking, the cog door rang out announcing the presence of two small children.

"Uncle Ianto!" Anna's high, but loud voice rang out.

"Yes, Anna?" Ianto asked picking her up.

"I is hungry." Anna said, her lack of proper English reflecting her age.

"You're hungry? Are you hungry too?" Jack asked Max as he picked him up.

"Yeah!" Max said clinging to Jack.

"Then let's go." Ianto said as he placed down the clothes, paperwork, and book bags, and took Anna's hand and lead them to the conference room.

The door to the room was open. Anna and Max let go of Jack and Ianto's hands and ran into the room. The two men laughed at the kids as they walked in. They sat down in their normal spots at the table, while Max and Anna sat on the same chair next to Jack, waited to be served. Ianto reached into the bag and started to pull out the containers of food. Jack placed dishes and forks out for the kids, and for them he placed chopsticks. Ianto started to serve the kids lo main, sticky rice, and some kind of sticky chicken. As the kids started to eat, Jack and Ianto helped themselves to the food. As Jack took a bite of food, he looked up and watched the people around him. The two small children, that were in no way his, but still loved, sat happily eating in the same chair. Anna's small form slightly squished against her brother. She reminded Jack of Ianto. Max, the little, hyper, rambunctious kid, that reminded Jack of himself when he was little, sat on his knees, and shoved food into his mouth. And Ianto. Ianto had been everything to Jack. His life support, anchor, light, joy, lover, friend, fiancé, but the best of all, his. He had pulled Jack out of a dark time, and continued to keep pulling him out. Every time he died, he was pulled back by him, and awoke in his arms. This man had been better than his wife, or any past lovers. Because of this man he was given a family, a place to call home…besides the hub…and for this man he would give up his immortality, just to die with him, and truly be with him forever. He smiled slightly at Ianto who looked back happily.

"What is it?" Ianto asked with a grin.

"Nothing, I was just thinking." Jack placed his hand on top of his and stroked the back with his thumb. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Tosh and Owen finished their pizza, and decided to take a walk at a nearby fair.

"Hey Tosh, let's go on a ride." Owen stated pulling Tosh towards a coaster.

"Why this one? Can't we go on something else?" Tosh asked, terror viable in her voice.

"Oh come on Tosh, it will be fun!' Owen said, pulling Tosh farther into the line.

"Owen…is it safe?"

"Of course it is, Tosh, now come on." Owen pulled Tosh to the front of the line.

Owen paid for the ride, and he pulled Tosh into the car.

"Ah…Owen?"

"Yeah, Tosh?"

"I'm scared." She said as the bar started to fall.

"It's okay ,Tosh, I've got you." He said placing an arm around her shoulders.

The car started to move as it went up the ramp. Tosh buried her face into Owen's chest as it reached the top.

"I can't do this, I can't do this!" Tosh screamed as the car peeked to the top.

"Look Tosh, for me." Owen pleaded, turning her head to watch them go down.

"OWEENNN!" Tosh screamed as the car plummeted down the track.

"WAWHO!" Owen screamed throwing his free hand in the air, he never took the other one off Tosh.

As the ride came to a stop, Tosh was half way into Owen's lap. As the restraints let up, Tosh quickly ran from the car to safety. Owen chuckled, swearing that he saw her kiss the ground, and ran after her. He saw her over near the game booths.

"Tosh, you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little shaken up, that's all." Tosh reassured him.

"I'm sorry Tosh, I shouldn't have forced you to go on. I'm sorry." Owen apologized.

"It's okay, I'm fine now."

Owen turned around and saw the booth, and got an idea. "Let me make it up to you." He said taking out a five pound note, and placing it down on the booth's counter. He received five darts and starts to throw.

"What are you doing?" Tosh asked confused.

"Making it up to you." He threw the last dart and hit the balloon.

"Pick your prize!" The girl behind the counter said, almost too happy.

Owen smiled and selected a medium brown and white bear. The girl gave it to him, and he gave it over to Tosh. Tosh blushed at the offer and took it.

"So what now?" he asked taking her hand.

Tosh blushed and looked down at the conjoined hands. "Um…the Ferris wheel?"

"Sounds like fun."

They strolled over to the line, and got on with no problem. They were quiet until they were almost to the top when tosh broke the silence.

"I can see my flat from here, and the hub."

"I can too. It's really beautiful up here."

"I know, I love the landscape up here."

"I know something even better." Owen looked at her.

Tosh looked at Owen, and saw a look in his eye that she has never seen before. "Something wrong, Owen?"

"Nothing, I just need to tell you something."

"Okay, shoot."

"I…I really like you, Tosh."

Tosh blushed. "I really like you, too."

"No…not like that. I think I love…you Tosh." Owen struggled to say, since he was not used to telling people how he felt.

Tosh stopped. Love. She didn't know what to do. She had loved Owen for quite some time now, but she never thought that he would love her back. "I…I love you, too, Owen. I have for a while; I never thought you would go for someone like…" She was cut off by Owen's sweet lips on hers.

She thought this would never happen, she would never get to kiss him, but yet, here she was, there they were, kissing. Tosh pulled away slightly, and pecked Owen's lips once more.

"I love you, Tosh."  
"I love you, too, Owen." She was about to lean in to kiss him again, when her phone went off. "Hello?"

"Tosh, we need you back here, now!"

"Jack? Is that you? What's wrong?" She asked worried, Owen stared intensely at her.

"I can't tell you exactly, but you need to get here now, with Owen." There was a scream in the background that sounded like Ianto. Tosh quickly became worried.

"Jack! Who was that? Was that Ianto?"

"Shit, Yan hang on they're on their way! Owen we need you here!"

"Jack what's wrong, tell me? You're scaring me!" Tosh was on the verge of tears.

"Something terrible has gone down at the hub. And it's not going to be pretty!"

**A/N2- This chapter goes to my awesome Beta that I have found out that I can't live without EternalTearsOfBlood I can't wait till you come back! Also to TheIrisHeart for being an awesome reader and fan...this is for you guys!**

**RR guys.**


	11. Chapter 8 The fatal blow

**A/N- Hey guys! I know it's been awhile, and I'm sorry. I have been very busy latly and this was the first chance I have gotten to start writing again. I am back and more new and better stuff will be up soon. I hope you like it! A special thanks to my new beta who just broke there arm and is editing with one arm, so sorry if anything is out of place, but thanks Lauren! And to my boyfriend Sam, who has never seen a Torchwood episode, but still pulled me through! Now enjoy!**

**I do not own anything. Everything belongs to BBC.**

Jack and Ianto finished their food and then sat and watched the kids. When they took their last bites, Ianto cleared the table and went to make coffee and hot chocolate, leaving Jack alone with the kids. Jack leaned back on his chair and put his feet up on the desk.

"Uncle Jack?" Anna asked timidly.

"Yeah, kiddo?" Jack responded to the small child.

"Are you going to marry our Uncle Ianto?"

Jack stopped and stared at her. He smiled softly. "Yes, Anna. I'm going to marry your uncle." He told her, smiling.

Her face lit up as she hopped out of the chair and walked toward Jack. "My Uncle Ianto really loves you. I can tell."

"Oh yeah, how?" Jack asked the young girl.

"The way he looks at you is funny. And the watch-thingy he has, it has your name on it with a date." Anna told Jack.

Jack sat in his chair and smiled. Did Ianto look at him the same way he gawked at Ianto? If the little girl sitting next to him, who had no idea what love was yet, apparently saw the harmless act, then the looks must be true. There was one thing that made Jack smile the most: the stopwatch. That stopwatch was everything to Ianto; it had been passed down to him from his father, and had been treasured by him. Jack got up and went through Ianto's coat pocket and sought out the prized possession. He found it and held it in his hand. He ran his thumb over the body of the watch, and found the girl was telling the truth. His name was engraved into the gold, but there was no date, only a saying.

"I must be dreaming?" Jack asked himself.

"It's a song. It reminds me of us." Ianto's voice rang out unexpectedly.

Jack jumped slightly at his voice and looked up. "What?"

"I Must Be Dreaming, it's a song by The Maine. It reminds me of you and me. That's why I put it on there." Ianto told Jack, as he set a tray of cookies, coffee, and hot chocolate down on the table. "You should look it up sometime." He said, sitting down.

"Okay, but why do you have this on here?" Jack asked, handing the watch back.

"Well, I love this thing and I love you, so why not put both together." Ianto explained, looking up to see that the kids were no longer listening; they were too busy with the cookies and drinks.

"But I still don't quite understand why you did it, though."

"It's because I love you, and you mean a lot to me. I put in on there so when you're gone, I still have you here with me." Ianto confessed, blushing a little.

Jack smiled as he wheeled his chair over to Ianto's. "Yan, I love you a lot and want to spend forever with you." Jack confessed, reaching for the small gold band on his finger. "I meant it, Yan." He leaned in for a kiss but when Ianto pulled away, he stopped.

"You hear that?" He asked, turning his head, trying to hear better.

"Hear what?" Jack asked, also straining his ears to hear.

They were silent for a moment before the lights went off. The red security lights came on. The kids screamed as the dark consumed them. Jack pulled the frightened children to him as Ianto got up to test the phones.

"Dead." He said flatly, putting the phone back on the receiver.

"Damn it!" Jack called out momentarily, forgetting the kids.

He pushed the kids out of the way, and ran to the door.

"Jack, where are you going?" Ianto asked.

"To see if the computers are running." Jack answered, running out the door.

"Jack, wait!" Ianto called. Jack was already too far gone to hear his call. He sat down, scared, and pulled the kids to him.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Jack walked out the door and down the stairs to the main part of the hub. He reached his office and typed franticly on his keyboard, trying to wake it up.

"Fuck." He said, giving up on trying to revive the computer.

He walked out of the office and over to Tosh's desk. He tried everything but couldn't get her computer to work, either. He slouched over and put his head in his hands. They had gone into lock down, and he had Ianto and the kids here, and he couldn't do anything. His head shot up from a scream of beautiful Welsh vowels.

"Jack!" Ianto screamed from the conference room.

Jack shot up from the chair and ran toward the conference room. The glass door was shattered, with pieces scattered across on the ground. He walked in to see the back of a familiar figure.

"You! What are you doing here?" Jack yelled, grabbing the gun from his holster.

As Jack pulled out his gun, another figure came up behind him. "Adam's with me."

Jack didn't even have to turn around to know who it was. "Heart!"

"How'd you guess?" John asked sarcastically, walking over to Adam.

"Where are they, John?" Jack never took the gun's aim off of the two men.

"Right here." Adam said, pulling Ianto up by his hair. Ianto was clutching the two small, crying children, all the while scared for his life.

"Ianto!" Jack plunged forward towards his captor, dropping the gun's aim on Adam.

"Come any closer Jack, and I order him to shoot." John informed, as Adam lifted the small hand gun he held to Ianto's head.

"John, I'm the one you want to get even with, not them. Please, let them go." Jack pleaded.

"Why him, Jack? How did you go from me to him?" John blurted out, unable to mask his emotions any longer.

"I love him, John. He's different; he's good, unlike you." Jack spat out with hate at his former lover.

"What, he has a heart? When did you ever like that?" John spat back.

"Since I realized there's more to life than just sex, booze, and violence. I have a life, a home, a family! If you really still love me John, please, let me be happy." Jack begged.

John stood there silent, staring at a pleading Jack. His heart broke slightly as his old lover, the man he still loved, pleaded and begged for another man's life. Anger and sadness filled him and he hated it.

"John orders." Adam called out.

John just stood, staring at the almost crying man in front of him, and the man demanding orders. "Kill him. Put the Welsh and the brats in the corner and make them watch. Then kill them, too." John ordered, looking directly at Jack the entire time, more full of hate then he had been in his entire life.

"No!" Jack and Ianto both screamed out, the kids crying harder. Adam pulled Ianto and the kids to the far corner, as John held Jack at gun point.

"Move." John demanded of Jack, moving him over with the others in the corner.

He threw Jack down at Ianto's feet. Ianto quickly grabbed Jack, grateful that he would be able to hold his lover one last time before they were both dead.

"Aww, how cute." John mocked, although inside he cringed at seeing Jack, the man he loved, embrace Ianto instead of just letting him die.

"Jack, the kids can't die, please, anything but the kids." Ianto pleaded to Jack.

"I know, Yan. I won't let anyone hurt them." Jack reassured.

"No, they're going to kill you, too." Ianto choked out. He couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

"I'll come back, Yan, I always do." Jack took Ianto's hand and held it near his heart. He leaned in so their foreheads were touching.

He placed Ianto's other hand on his cheek, wiping away tears that had fallen. "I won't leave you. I'm not scared, Yan. Not while knowing that you're here to hold me when I came back."

"I might not be this time. I love you, Jack." Ianto said, kissing him softly. "I really, really love you." The tears were flowing harder now, the saddest tears that had ever fallen from Ianto Jones's eyes.

"Yes, you will. You'll be right here when I come back." Jack said to Ianto, even though he was partly just reassuring himself.

John stood there watching the little show. Anger bubbled up, about to burst. Adam saw the emotional struggle he was having, and placed a hand on his shoulder, sending messages into his head to get those feeling back. Anger and hate filled him again. He raised the gun to Jack and shot, not thinking twice about the deadly deed. The gun rang out across the room and Ianto closed his eyes as Jack fell to his feet. He pulled Jack's limp body into his arms, cradling him, hoping to never witness Jack's death again.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, baby." Ianto sobbed, rocking back and forth.

"John, grab the body, we have to do this fast. We don't have much time left." Adam demanded, getting a cell phone out of his pocket.

John walked up to Ianto and pried Jack from his arms. "No! Stop, don't touch him!" Ianto yelled, fighting for the limp and lifeless Jack.

"Adam, get the kids and knock him out." John ordered, throwing Jack's body over his shoulder.

"Will do." Adam agreed, knocking out Ianto with the barrel of his gun. He took the two small children into a small room off of the conference room. He locked the kids in and walked over to John.

"The body, what did he ask?"

"Just leave him; it's the Welsh and kids he wants." John informed.

"Can't we just off them now?" Adam asked, cocking his gun and pointing at Ianto, who on the ground.

"No, don't touch the Welsh. I have my own plan for him." John warned.

"Then you kill the kids." Adam pointed the gun towards John.

"No, I can't. He ordered you." John walked away toward the broken glass door.

"Fine, you hate the guy and you can't hurt him. Truly pathetic. You still love him, don't you?" Adam spat at John.

John turned around sharply, walking towards him. "I am not! He betrayed me once and it won't happen again."

"Then kill them!" Adam handed John the gun.

John took the gun and walked into the locked room with the kids. He entered the room, making small screams sound out from the two small children cowering in the corner. Before John closed the door, he looked back at Jack's dead body on the office table, before he mouthed the words 'I'm sorry' to him, and closed the door as two gunshots sounded throughout the hub.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

Jack woke up with a gasp of breath. He was having terrible vertigo this time around, and had to lie back down. When he came to again he looked around him. The glass door was still shattered and he was lying on the office table. He started to remember things that happened.

He sat up straight and franticly looked around. He saw Ianto hunched over in the corner. He got up and ran toward his limp lover.

"Ianto!" he screamed falling on his knees when he reached him. "Come on baby, wake up. Don't be dead, come on." He pulled Ianto to him, holding him closely. "Please baby, don't leave me, please." He begged, beginning to rock.

He checked Ianto's pulse as his own was shooting through the roof and saw that Ianto was still alive. He breathed a sigh of relief and pulled him close again. "Thank you God, thank you." He breathed, kissing Ianto's lips softly.

Ianto started to move in Jack's arms. His eyes opened slowly as a smile grew on his face as he gazed upon Jack.

"Hey," He said with a raspy voice.

"Hey," Jack said, tears falling onto his face.

Ianto just smiled and closed his eyes slightly again. Jack brought him up more in his arms, so that he was holding the young Welsh up to his shoulder. "I thought I'd never see you again." Jack said, cradling him.

"The kids Jack, the kids." Ianto said into his shoulder.

Jack looked around franticly for the young kids. He placed Ianto down back on the floor and looked around. "Anna, Max! Where are you?" He called.

There was no reply. He walked to the corner door and stopped with his hand on the doorknob. He closed his eyes, and prayed to whatever god there was that there was nothing behind that door. He slowly opened the door and his heart fell. Anna and Max's lifeless bodies laid there on the ground. He turned and rushed to the phone that was on the conference table. Ianto stared at Jack, a puzzled look on his face.

"Where are they? Who are you calling? What's the matter?" Ianto asked Jack.

There was no reply from Jack, as Ianto got to his feet. "Jack, answer me!"

"Tosh, I'm calling Tosh." Jack said franticly, avoiding the other two questions.

Ianto started to walk toward the door that Jack had just came from, while Jack got a hold of Tosh on the phone.

"Hello?"

"Tosh, we need you back here, now!" Jack said, not wasting anytime.

"Jack? Is that you? What's wrong?" Tosh's voice became worried.

"I can't tell you exactly, but you need to get here now, with Owen." Jack instructed, looking around to see where Ianto was.

As Ianto reached the door and looked inside, he fell to his knees. A scream rippled through his body and he screamed out, "Jack! Get help. Call for help now!"

"Jack! Who was that? Was that Ianto?"

"Shit, Yan hang on they're on their way! Owen, we need you here!" He said looking back at Ianto, his heart breaking.

"Jack, what's wrong, tell me? You're scaring me!" Tosh said, the tears threatening to fall visible in her voice.

Jack looked back at Ianto again, as he cradled and held the two lifeless bodies. "Something terrible has gone down at the Hub. And it's not going to be pretty." He said hanging up, defeat in his voice.

Ianto turned back to Jack with tears in his eyes. "I didn't save them. I couldn't save them."

"It's okay Yan; they're on their way now. Owen will know what to do. I'm so sorry." Jack walked up to him and held him in his arms.

"They're dead, Jack! It's not fucking okay! My niece and nephew are dead! That is not okay!" He screamed, gripping at the children's body's that lay at his feet.

Jack slowly backed away. He didn't know what to do. He was panicking. "I'm…I'm sorry Yan."

"Do you even care, Jack? Do you even care that they are dead?" Ianto screamed, anger starting to rise.

Jack had never seen Ianto like that before and it scared him. He did care, it killed him to see Ianto suffering and in pain, and the only thing he had close to a family with Ianto was now gone. It did hurt him, but he was scared. He had let Ianto down and he didn't know what to do. "I do so care! How can you say that I don't?"

"Well you sure don't seem like it. You haven't cried, or broke down, you haven't done anything!"

"I care! God damn it I care! They were everything to me. They were the only thing I had in my life that I could say were my family! They were keeping me sane! I thought I could do it again, be a father. I would bring Anna up right, fix the mistakes I did with Alice. I had a family again, Yan. I thought this could be different. Losing those kids is losing my only hope of a family with you." Jack spat, tears on the brim of his eyes, ready to fall. "So don't you ever, ever, tell me that I don't care." He turned and stormed out of the office.

Ianto was left there appalled. Tears were falling harder as a mix of fear, love, hate, sadness, and abandonment washed over him. He heard the cog door open and muffled voices, before a terrified Owen and Tosh came rushing into the conference room.

"Ianto, what happened?" Owen asked, moving quickly to the kids.

"I…uh…" Ianto stuttered, unsure of what was going on.

Tosh saw that Ianto was all flustered and led him out of the room. "It's okay, Ianto, Owen is going to take care of it." She reinsured him, taking him down to the main floor, to the small couch by the med bay.

Tosh and Ianto sat there for what must have been a half hour, before a defeated looking Owen came down into the hub. Ianto looked up from his feet with a hopeful look at Owen, but all he did was shake his head no. Ianto looked down, defeated. He broke down and every emotion in the book was hitting him at that moment, and Tosh saw it. She picked him up by the arm, and led him to the docks outside. He ran to the railing and threw up over the side. When he was done, he fell to his knees, sobbing. Tosh came up behind him and rubbed his back, trying to calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay, Ianto. I'm here, you're okay." Tosh tried the best she could, knowing that things were not okay.

"I…lost…every…thing…I…have…ever…loved." He sobbed into Tosh's arms.

"No you haven't Ianto. You still have so much."

"No, I don't. I lost Anna and Max, who I promised my sister that I would take care of, and I ended up killing them. I have no clue where Jack went; he probably left me for good now. I have no one left!" He sobbed, thinking that if he truly lost Jack too, he would surely die along with Anna and Max.

"Oh, Ianto. Jack didn't leave you. He would never leave you, he loves you. Why would he leave you?" Tosh asked, looking into Ianto's face.

"I told him that he didn't care about Anna and Max dying. I feel so bad; I never meant anything by my ranting. I was just so hurt and lost…and now I lost him." Ianto said, putting his head in his knees, hugging them tight.

"You didn't lose him, Yan. He just needs to cool off for a bit. He'll be back." Tosh reinsured him.

Ianto nodded. He wiped his face with the back of his hands and stood up. "I think I'm going to head home, see if Jack is there."

Tosh nodded in agreement and started to walk back to the hub. Ianto watched her for a bit, and then turned and walked in the direction he needed to go. He got to the parking lot and saw that the car was still there, Jack didn't take it. He got in and started to drive. He wanted to go numb. He wanted the pain, anger, and guilt he felt to just go away. He drove around looking for Jack, but he had no luck finding anything. He got back to the house just before dark. He pulled in and saw Max's bike lying on the front lawn, knowing the small boy would never ride it again. Anna's little Barbie car was parked on the side of the driveway. Ianto remembered that she always insisted on parking it there, wanting to be a big girl. Tears brimmed his eyes. He got out quick, running into the house as fast as he could. He got in and looked around. Dinner was on the table with a note from Lisa saying that she would not be coming in tomorrow, considering it would be her day off. Anna's drawing of him and Jack was on the fridge, but Jack's boots where nowhere to be found. He sighed and walked up stairs. He stopped at Anna's door and then Max's, not going in, but imagining them in their beds sleeping, safe, and unharmed. Tears escaped his eyes as he entered his room at the end of the hall. He opened the door hoping to see Jack curled up on the bed, but there was no Jack. He broke down, wanting Jack to be there so bad, to wrap his arms around him and tell him that they would get over this together. That he was sorry for the way he acted, and that he didn't mean anything by what he said. He just wanted Jack to be here. Defeated and abandoned, he crawled into bed and hugged the pillows next to him, smelling those fifty-first pheromones that Jack left behind, falling asleep in tears, and smelling the man he loved that had left him when he needed him the most.

TwTwTwTwTwTwTwTw

The music was loud and the drinks were hard. Jack couldn't hear himself think over the bass of the music. He needed somewhere loud, and crowded, so he could keep from thinking. Jack had left the hub not to long ago in rage and anger at Ianto. He was starting to regret doing that now. He shook his head, trying to get rid of the thoughts, not wanting to think about it, and downed a shot of vodka, numbing the pain. He called the bar tender (who was looking at him all night) and ordered another shot. He wanted the pain gone, and the thoughts to stop. He downed the shot again and figured out that the club was not helping. He got up and left. He walked outside, stumbling a bit, but not much. He started to walk, he didn't know where but he just needed to do something. The pain he felt was starting to suffocate him. He didn't want to lose Ianto, but he thought he was going to because of the kids. He was supposed to protect them, not put them in harm's way. He sighed and looked up. He found that his feet had brought him to the bay. He stood near the railing and looked out. The sun had not yet gone down all the way, so the sun touched the water perfectly. He was so caught up in his feelings and thoughts that he didn't see someone walk up next to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it." The voice said, setting Jack off guard a bit.

"Tosh, what are you doing here?" Jack asked, shocked that she was still there.

"Owen just finished up some stuff, he's getting the car, I'm waiting for him." She said, turning around and putting her back against the rail.

"Oh, I see."

"Where have you been, Jack? Ianto has been worried about you. He thinks he lost you." She informed him.

"He thinks he lost me? Why?" He asked, shocked.

"You left him to handle this on his own. He thinks that he made you mad and you left. He's devastated."

"I…I didn't want to leave him. It was just that I was so scared of everything. All the death I have seen in my life, this set them apart from all the rest." Jack tried to explain to her.

"Where did you go, Jack?"

"To a club up the street. I thought that the loud music and people and drinks would help me. It didn't. Is Ianto still here?" He asked, anxious to see him again.

"No. He went home a while ago. He thought you were going to be there. We can give you a ride if you would like." Tosh offered.

"Please. I want to get home. I need to sort this out. I don't want to do this alone, and I don't want him to do it alone either."

Tosh nodded and took Jack by the arm. Owen came around and picked them up. Tosh jumped in the front with Owen and Jack took the back seat. He stared out the window, thinking of what he was going to say to Ianto when he got home. The car ride was faster then he thought it would be. He got out of the car, and avoided looking at the kids' toys on the ground. He walked in the door, took off his boots, and placed them next to Ianto's. He ran upstairs and into their room. There he saw Ianto on his side of the bed, turned, hugging a pillow. Jack smiled to himself and walks over. He climbed into bed as softly as possible and snuggled up next to Ianto. He put his arm around his waist, bringing him closer. Ianto started to wake up, turning around to see Jack.

"Jack? What are you doing here? I didn't think that you would come ba…" Ianto didn't get a chance to finish his sentence before Jack pulled him in to kiss him.

Jack pulled away slowly to see tears falling from Ianto's eyes. "I thought I had lost you." Ianto said, stroking Jack's cheek softly.

"I would never leave you, babe. I love you." Jack said, pulling Ianto closer into him.

"I'm sorry about before, I didn't mean anything by it. I was just so confused, and angry, and upset, I didn't think." Ianto blurted out.

"I know Yan, I'm sorry for leaving you." Jack confessed.

"I know Jack, I know. Let's put it behind us. I…I just want you to hold me right now." Ianto begged, as Jack obliged and pulled Ianto onto his chest and cradled him.

"You're okay love, I'm here, we will get through this, I promise." Jack swore to Ianto.

Ianto snuggled in as sleep took over him. "I love you, Jack Harkness, and I always will."


	12. Update!

Hey everyone! It's been so long since I've been on here and I'm so sorry I never got a chance to write and publish anymore on here. I have an update for all of my readers and there are a few parts to this.

Part one: I have graduated from high school, so now I have a lot more time during the summer now to start up again!

Part two: I have been introduced to Wattpad by my younger sister (Who, on a side note, is starting her own fan fiction!) and I have been writing on there.

Part three: Since I have been writing on there I am wondering how many of you (My fellow readers) have Wattpad accounts and would like to read my story on there. I have the first chapter up and It would make me very happy if you have a Wattpad to follow me for more updates on there since I think I'm going to start writing it on there instead of here.

Part four: For those of you who don't have a Wattpad account, or don't want to get one...if you would still like me to post on here for you guys, leave me a comment and let me know!

Thank you all so much for sticking with me! I promise if you guys still want to read my crazy stories I'll make it worth your while!


End file.
